


The Phone Call

by littleotter73



Series: The Advent Series [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series Finale, no comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: A routine phone call between a Slayer and her Watcher yields the potential for more.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Series: The Advent Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559776
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Thanks to Quaggy for the inspiration. The first 4 lines of dialogue were actually from a conversation we'd had and, reading over it, she said that it sounded like a conversation Buffy and Giles would have. I agreed and it kind of grew from there.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to il_mio_capitano for the second pair of eyes.

“How is Scotland?” Giles asks, pouring himself a scotch while balancing the mobile at his ear.

“Scotland was wonderful, but I am in Milan now.”

He laughs as he watches the tendrils of oranges, reds, and purples wind their way through the autumn sky from his high rise office, marking the end of a very long day. “I can’t keep up with your world travels! How is Milan?”

“ _I_ can barely keep up with my travels! I think part of me still thinks I'm in Japan!” Buffy chuckles in response. “Milan is lovely.”

“Capitalizing on the fashion industry, are you?” he teases.

“When in Milan..." she quips. "Seriously though, the new Slayers are taking to their Watcher and training well.”

“Excellent.” He pauses a moment before asking, “When will you be in London next?”

Looking out her window, she sighs regretfully and answers, “Probably not until the holidays.” Her hotel room has a view overlooking the scenic Il Duomo, made even more impressive under the spotlights at night. She wishes he were there with her, exploring the ancient city, enjoying fine Milanese cuisine, and, of course, shopping. How she would love take him to a local tailor and buy him a custom-made Italian suit. Perhaps she will pick up a pair of Italian leather shoes for him for Christmas instead. She hesitates slightly before adding cheekily, “If you’ll have me.”

Her tone is teasing and he nearly chokes on his scotch at her choice of words and clears his throat in order to prevent himself from saying something he might regret. “You know you and Dawn are always welcome.”

“Yeah… about that, Dawn will be staying with Andreas. His parents will be in town for the holidays and he wants her to meet them, so it will be just me, I’m afraid,” she explains, sitting down on the bed and hoping he won’t be too disappointed in Dawn’s absence.

Giles’ heart races at the idea of having her to himself. He misses her terribly. “I am sure I’ll manage somehow,” he replies with a smile before redirecting their conversation back to her sister. “This thing between Dawn and Andreas sounds like it’s getting rather serious.”

“Yeah. They’ve been talking about moving in together.”

“And you’re fine with that?” He’s not sure he’s fine with that. “She’s still so young.”

“She’s an adult, Giles, what can I do? Besides, there will be three other roommates in the house, so rent will be significantly cheaper than university housing and, if she stays on a budget, weekly groceries are cheaper than the meal plan.”

“Her arguments?”

“She can be very persuasive.”

“Much like her older sister,” he remarks with a hint of amusement.

“Ha ha. What can I say? There must be something in the Summers’ blood.”

“Indeed.”

There is a slight lull in the conversation and Buffy lies back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. “So Christmas…” she prompts.

“Just let me know the date, which airport, and what time to pick you up,” he says as he sits down in his chair.

“You’ll know just as soon as I book the tickets.”

"So, how long are you able to stay?" he asks, not really wanting to think about it, but needing to know how much time he will have with her. "Where are you headed next after the holidays?”

“Honestly, I haven’t thought that far ahead. I just wanted to get through _this_ year, you know? It’s been crazy, but it’s been good for our Slayers and Watchers. I figure I’ll evaluate where we need to focus after New Year’s and go from there.”

“You are welcome to stay as long as you like.”

“Okay, but you’ll let me know if I overstay my welcome?”

“That would be impossible!” he declares and he means it. If he could convince her to stay forever, it feels like it wouldn’t be long enough.

Touched by the fervor of his sincerity, she closes her eyes to prevent the threat of tears from becoming a reality. “Don’t get a tree without me, okay?”

“You have my word.”

“Good. And Giles?”

“Yes, Buffy?”

“I miss you.”

He takes a deep breath. “I miss you too,” he says softly.

“I’ll be home soon.”

_Home_. He wonders briefly if she knows what she is saying. Home has a permanence to it, and she’s been transient since the destruction of Sunnydale, but thinking on it, he realizes that of course she does. Buffy rarely says anything she doesn’t mean and his heart skips a couple beats.

Leaning back in his chair, he replies, “I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
